


Officer MILF and the Pussy Killer

by NodachiBlade, Zetran



Series: Like Something Out of a Porno [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Light Bondage, M/M, OOC, PWP, Police, Porno Acting, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NodachiBlade/pseuds/NodachiBlade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok but twat is a really funny word to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer MILF and the Pussy Killer

  
[ ](http://www.nodachiblade.deviantart.com)  


They had been planning this night. Somewhat. All Cloud knew was that Sephiroth wanted a slutty cop costume, and it was a slutty cop costume he was going to get tonight.

The blonde didn't like walking into the sex shop and buying the stuff, but it was worth it. She took the bags out of the closet once Sephiroth finished taking a shower and showed him the outfit.

Sephiroth gave her a little smirk, sitting naked on the bed. Cloud laid the outfit out on the bed and pulled out the thigh-high platform boots she'd also bought.

"Those look nice," Sephiroth remarked.

"I got something else, too," Cloud said. She took a pair of handcuffs out and swung them on two fingers. She watched as Sephiroth's penis quickly grew erect. "Want me to put the outfit on?"

"Why not?" Sephiroth said casually.

"Okay!" Cloud said eagerly with a smile on her face. She went into the bathroom and changed into the skimpy outfit. When she finished, she came back into the bedroom looking embarrassed.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's fucking hot," Sephiroth said, studying Cloud in his new outfit. The blonde adjusted her cap and did a slow twirl to show off her entire body.

"Do you want to do it now?" Sephiroth asked.

"I guess that depends..."

"Depends on what?"

Cloud crossed her arms, letting the handcuffs droop from one hand. "On how bad you've been."

"I've been a bad, bad man, officer," Sephiroth said, adding a dramatic tone onto his voice.

Cloud tried not to smile as she approached the bed. "Is that so?"

"I drove a bus full of kids into the river and got away scot-freeeeeee."

The blonde struggled to hold in her laughter and said, "That's bad..." She stood between Sephiroth's knees. "Sounds like you need to be punished."

Sephiroth looked at her haughtily. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By doing horrible things to you. Unless..."

Sephiroth tilted his head, feigning curiosity. "Unless what?"

"I might let you go if you persuade me."

"I'm sure I can persuade you, officer. Just give me a chance," Sephiroth said with a sly grin.

"Hmm..." Cloud placed a hand under Sephiroth's chin and tilted his head up. "Do you have any special talents?"

Sephiroth smirked. "Of course I do."

"Well then..." The blonde leaned over until her lover's face was just inches away from hers and said, "Impress me."

Sephiroth ran his hands up Cloud's body, stopping at her breasts and cupping them. The blonde bit her lip, trying hard to keep her composure. "I hope you can do better than that, criminal..."

"You've got really nice tits, officer," Sephiroth said lewdly. "Mind if I suck 'em?"

Cloud unzipped the tiny shirt, leaving her breasts exposed. "Go ahead."

Sephiroth immediately latched on to a nipple and sucked, causing Cloud to drop the handcuffs onto the bed and thread her fingers into Sephiroth's hair. "Mmm, I like that dirty mouth of yours, criminal," she moaned.

Sephiroth hummed around the nipple and groped Cloud's ass in response.

The blonde gripped her lover's hair and tugged his head backwards. She smirked down at him. "What else can that dirty mouth do?"

"Anything you want it to do, officer."

She bent over again to whisper seductively in Sephiroth's ear. "I want it to lick my pussy. Can it do that?"

"It's a fucking expert at pussy," Sephiroth said in a sort of growl and groped Cloud's bare tits.

Cloud undid her belt and unzipped her shorts before slowly pushing both down her legs in a striptease. She continued to push until the shorts and belt reached the bottom of her boots, then kicked them away. "Show me."

Sephiroth bent over awkwardly, maneuvering his mouth so that it was close to Cloud's vagina. He tentatively swiped at her lips with his tongue.

"Not bad," Cloud commented, looking down. She pushed Sephiroth backwards until he laid on the bed, then climbed on top of him and straddled his face. "But you can do better than that. Don't tell me you can't, criminal. I'll have you know that I once shot and unarmed man. Granted, I shot both of his arms off first, but—"

Sephiroth smirked again and stuck his tongue up Cloud's vagina as far as it would go, interrupting her. Encouraged by the sharp gasp of surprise, he continued to lick.

"Yesss, much better," Cloud said with a long moan, pressing herself closer to Sephiroth's mouth and rocking against it.

Sephiroth hummed against the sensitive flesh, further stimulating it before pulling away. "Mmm, officer, I think your pussy loves my filthy mouth. You're soaking wet."

The blonde shrugged her top off, leaving herself in only the cap and the boots. "You're proving to be very persuasive indeed." She held on to Sephiroth's head, resuming her rhythmic grinding. She gasped again as she felt a finger slip inside her and fondled her breasts, not stopping for a second. Panting, she asked, "Do you wanna fuck me, criminal?"

Sephiroth pulled away again. "I don't think you can handle my dangerous cock, officer. Would you rather try out the dildo instead?"

Cloud scoffed and reluctantly got off of Sephiroth, reaching for the handcuffs. "Kneel at the foot of the bed, please."

The silver-haired man sat up and scooted across the bed, doing as Cloud commanded. The blonde got behind her lover, pulling his hands behind his back before cuffing his wrists together. "Only I am allowed to touch you. Understand?"

"I understand, officer, but you let me touch your pretty ass earlier."

In an effort to act tough and more in control than she was, Cloud pulled Sephiroth back towards her by his hair. In his ear, she said lowly, "If you behave, maybe I'll let you touch it again." She moved from the bed for a moment to take the dildo she bought with the costume out of the shopping bag. Back on the bed again, she laid back with her head on the headboard, spreading her legs in front of her lover so he could see everything.

"God, officer, you have such a nice pussy..."

"Why thank you." The blonde grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slowly coated the dildo with it. She pressed the head of the rubber penis into her slit, smiling mischievously as Sephiroth stared, his cock twitching in front of her. Narrowing her eyes until she could see her lover through only a half-lidded gaze, she pushed the dildo inside herself as far as it would go, pulled it back out, and then repeated the process. "Mmm, yes," she moaned, putting on a show.

"Would you rather have _my_ dick in there, officer?"

Cloud's eyes focused on her lover's cock as she fucked herself with the dildo. "Ohhh yeah..." she said truthfully. The real thing was always much better.

"Are you a fucking slut?" Sephiroth taunted. "Huh? A cock-hungry slut?"

Cloud moaned again and grudgingly pulled the dildo out. "Why don't you break those cuffs and find out?"

"Be nice, officer." Sephiroth put an innocent look onto his face. "Unlock them for me."

"If you're too weak, I'd rather have the dildo." The blonde shoved the fake cock back inside herself and started up her fake moans.

"I'm not weak. It's just being polite."

Cloud pulled the dildo out again and knelt in front of Sephiroth. "Why should I be polite to someone who drives buses full of children into rivers?"

"It gets a cock up your beautiful little pussy," Sephiroth replied, smiling sweetly.

Cloud reached into the shopping bag for the key. "There you go persuading me again..." She pressed her chest against Sephiroth's as she reached behind him to unlock the cuffs, finally releasing him.

Sephiroth pressed a kiss to Cloud's neck. "Thank you, officer."

The blonde put the key on the nightstand and took the cuffs off of Sephiroth's wrists, holding onto the restraints. "Now what will you do with your newfound freedom?"

Sephiroth reached forward and yanked the cuffs out of Cloud's hands. He turned her around and shoved her onto the bed so she lay on her stomach, then handcuffed Cloud's hands together behind her back before pushing his cock into her vagina.

"FUCK THE POLICE!" Sephiroth yelled.

Cloud finally burst out laughing into the mattress and lifted her ass up.

Sephiroth thrust harder into her. "FUCK THE POLICE AND ESPECIALLY FUCK YOU!"

Cloud let out a genuine moan and turned her head to the side. "Mm, fuck me good, baby!"

"Look at you, you _are_ a cock-hungry slut! Are you using me, officer?" Sephiroth interrogated her.

"Who the fuck gives a shit?!" Cloud shouted through her moans.

"Do you have a boyfriend or husband waiting on your ass? Are you a fucking MILF?"

"Six kids and a husband who cheats on me with my sister!" Cloud improvised quickly.

"Ohh, you're fucking hungry for cock, aren't you? Your fat twat is a greedy bitch, eating my dick up!"

"Murder my pussy like you murdered those kids!" Cloud cried out loudly.

"HERE COMES THE BUS, FUCKING THE POLICE!" Sephiroth rammed her harder and faster.

"FUUUCK, THE POLICE ARE COMING!" Cloud wailed, coming hard and shuddering.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK THE POLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!" Sephiroth screeched wildly, slamming in one more time before he came inside his lover.

The blonde panted heavily, trying to get her breath back. She grunted when she felt Sephiroth's hand slap her ass.

"Push it out! PUSH IT ALL OUT BEFORE YOU GET PREGNANT AND DIE!" Sephiroth yelled dramatically.

"I'm not having your little criminal babies!" The blonde maneuvered her ass up and brought her knees forward before pushing the semen out of her pussy. Although she couldn't see Sephiroth's face in her current position, she knew his eyes were lighting up.

"Give your ass a little wiggle, cock slut MILF."

The blonde used the mattress to stifle her giggles and shook her ass in the air. Getting back into character, she said, "You can't treat an officer of the law like this, you filthy fucking criminal!"

"You said you were going to do horrible things to me, officer. Looks like I am the one who did horrible things to you. And you enjoyed every second of it."

"I didn't enjoy that, you filth! I was being _polite_. Let me out of these cuffs!"

"Admit you enjoyed it, you filthy, disgusting little whore!" The silver-haired man slapped the blonde's ass again. "Your twat wasn't lying when my cock was in it!"

"I let you go, so _you_ let _me_ go!"

"I complimented your pussy and then gave you my cock, so you admit it and _then_ I'll let you go."

"You probably shouldn't let me go, because I'll kick your ass and then throw it in jail!" Cloud threatened.

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me right now?"

"What if I am?!"

Sephiroth grabbed the key and unlocked the cuffs. "I dare you to try to kick my ass and then throw me in jail. I fucking dare you."

Cloud sat up and rubbed her aching wrists, then jumped on Sephiroth and connected their lips together. She wrapped her arms around him and fell back as he pushed her onto the mattress. She wrapped her legs around him as well, kissing him hungrily.

Sephiroth broke the kiss. "You're the best kisser I've ever come across, MILF." He quickly started the make-out session back up. The blonde moaned into her lover's mouth and lightly scratched his back. She whimpered as Sephiroth gave her pussy a little smack. As he began to fingerbang her, she grinded against his hand.

Sephiroth pulled away again. "Are you ready for round two, officer MILF?"

"I'm always ready, convict," Cloud breathed.

Sephiroth lined his cock up with Cloud's vagina and pushed in, moaning. The blonde hugged her lover tighter.

"Mmm, fuck me like my husband fucks my sister," she said wantonly.

Sephiroth captured Cloud's lips in another kiss and began to move in and out of her. The blonde clenched her muscles around Sephiroth's dick and pulled his hair, unable to stop playing with it.

Sephiroth took Cloud's police cap off and put it on his head. "Looks like I'm the officer now. Tell me, criminal, what kind of horrible things were you planning to do to me?"

Cloud stared at Sephiroth with wide eyes and broke character again. "Holy shit, that's so fucking hot."

The silver-haired man leaned over and whispered in Cloud's ear. "I said tell me..."

The blonde automatically felt a shiver run down her spine. "I was just going to rough you up a little..."

Sephiroth planted a kiss on Cloud's neck. "Were you going to rape me? Huh? That's illegal. You can't do that. Explain yourself in graphic detail."

"Don't school me on the law, convict. I _am_ the fucking law and I'll do what I want."

" _I'm_ the law now, you wannabe rapist. And, as the law, I want you to tell me what you wanted to do with me."

"I considered binding you to the bed and riding your dick," Cloud admitted. "But it was so easy to get you to fuck me, I didn't have to do shit."

Sephiroth put Cloud's legs over his shoulder and upped his pace again. "You wanted my cock in there this entire time, huh? You want my hot come in your filthy pussy?"

Cloud cried out as every single thrust went so deliciously deep inside her. "I wanted it so bad!" she confessed.

"You're a thirsty old bitch seeking attention from criminals, you big disgrace!"

"I don't normally do this, I swear!"

"I think you're lying, you slutty bitch! Are they all better than your cheating husband? Huh?"

"I'm not lying! But I'd fuck a lot more criminals if they were as good as you..."

"Don't flatter me, officer MILF." Sephiroth was moving so fast, all Cloud could really hear was the slapping of his hips against her ass. She groaned as she felt heat bubbling up inside her.

"I wouldn't flatter you, filth. Fucking is probably all you're good for."

"You're wrong, officer." Sephiroth pulled out and slammed back in hard. "I'm good at murdering kids, too."

"Fuck! I'm going to come again!" Cloud panted hard and fast, screaming loudly as if she were being murdered as her orgasm ripped through her.

"FUCK THE POLICE!" Sephiroth yelled again, pushing in and filling Cloud up with his semen again.

Cloud pushed her hair, which was drenched with sweat, off of her face and looked up at Sephiroth again. When he brought one of her wrists to his lips and kissed it, she realized it was the first time he broke character in their little roleplay.

"How do they feel?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud grinned like an idiot. "I have no idea. Everything feels so good."

"That was so damn cheesy, it was awful." Sephiroth pulled out of her, leaving her feeling tired and sore.

"That was the best thing ever. We've got to do it again or try something like it."

"It was fun, yeah," Sephiroth admitted. He sat up and scooted backwards to unzip Cloud's boots and pull them off. When he was done, he laid back down on top of his lover, smiling contentedly.

"I used to think your SOLDIER uniform was the hottest thing you could ever wear...and then you put that fucking hat on. I mean, _damn_!" Cloud exclaimed.

Sephiroth snickered at Cloud's comments. "Love you."

The blonde wrapped her arms around Sephiroth, still breathing quite heavily. "I love you more."

Sephiroth brought Cloud into another kiss. She closed her eyes and smiled against his lips.

* * *

Notes:

Idea conceived: 2015年5月16日（土）

Started: 2015年5月17日（日）

Finished: 2015年5月18日（月）

Co-written with and cover art by [NodachiBlade](http://www.nodachiblade.deviantart.com).

Twat really _is_ a funny word to say.


End file.
